Reminiscing the Past
by niennavalier
Summary: Taylor has faced hardships in the past, and she had hoped that maybe this chapter of her life could be different. However, tragedy strikes and it seems all will never be well until someone arrives, offering to take away the grief. Opening up has only caused pain, but then how does he make it seem so tempting to try again? Set during the Waking the Dragons arc. Valon/ OC
1. Chapter 1: Cruel and Unhappy Endings

**Disclaimer: Of course, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its characters, as much as I wish I did. I only own my original character, Taylor, and the characters involved in her backstory, namely her family and boyfriend. Just another note: this is my first fanfiction on here, as well as my first attempt at romance, so reviews are always helpful. And without further ado, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Cruel and Unhappy Endings

A bright, lazy afternoon sun shone down, bouncing its rays across the peaceful Seine River, offering promises of a hopeful summer, one filled with happy memories. But they were empty promises. False promises, meant only to be broken in the cruelest of manners.

The waters of the river rushed and rippled before me, slightly dampening the riverbank's stone path upon which I sat. Seemingly alone, I flipped through a deck of worn Duel Monsters card, memories flooding in through my fingertips and knowing that anybody could descend the steps to the pathway, unlikely though it was. After all, I truly was on my own, the city having emptied for Parisians and students alike to escape the city and enjoy the last few weeks of summer break with those they loved. A privilege I would never again get to enjoy thanks to them.

A fat drop of water, too large to have originated form the river, fell, glittering, onto the cards as the running waters and the blood pounding in my ears drowned out the sound of an approaching motorcycle and the subsequent muffled footsteps. "Everythin' alright?" a voice came directly from my left. I gasped, caught entirely off guard, hastily wiping a hand across my cheek to hide my emotions and jumping to my feet, nearly tripping on my nearby backpack. Impulsively, I stuffed the valued cards into my back pocket while snatching my own deck box from the ground.

Quickly, I regained my composure. "Yeah, but who are you to ask?"

"Name's Valon," he answered warmly, thick Australian accent oddly comforting in a way I couldn't quite pinpoint.

"Taylor Fairfax," I introduced myself, still understandably cautious in my opinion. After all, why would this Valon even care to inquire about me, someone he has surely never met?

"Saw ya lookin' at some cards," he changed course, eying both my deck box and the stack of cards in my pocket. "They yours?"

"These are," I answered, intentionally vague, holding up the deck box and leaving out an explanation for the remainder of the cards. It was the honest truth; I just wasn't about to disclose deeply personal information to someone who might not know the meaning of compassion.

"You know 'ow ta play?" Light sapphire blue eyes sparkled curiously with a childlike wonder.

"Well enough I guess. I only learned it just over a year ago from Corey…" I cut off, finding a weight suddenly constrict my throat, making it harder to breathe. These wounds still felt too new to even try to explore.

Apparently, Valon had noticed this, blue eyes softening a bit in real concern, something very few people this day seemed capable of understanding. " 'm sorry," he tried to console me," for whatever 'appened. You don' 'ave ta go on. I shouldn' be pryin'."

"It's not your fault," I tried to assure him, finding my voice again after a few moments, for he somehow had managed to pull me slightly from the dark recesses of my mind with only his mere presence. Almost in the way that close friends could. But, an unexpected thought weaseled its way into my thoughts, could I possibly tell him about what happened, all of it? Maybe it could lift the weight from myself with the support of someone who might possibly care, or at least wouldn't find a way to make it worse?

"Well, if you're sure you'll be okay, I'd best be on me way." He turned from me, walking back towards the stairs back up toward the road.

"Valon, wait," I called out to him weakly, trying to bide some time. He looked back as I slid back to the ground, still debating what I should really do. After all, it would be nice to not need to handle this all on my own, but letting others in has only ever caused me more grief and hurt in the end. Still, nothing I'd done by myself had helped me get over this, and I was truly desperate. Did I really have anything to lose? As Valon lowered himself down at my side, the story began tumbling out, almost unbidden by me, sealing my fate. "Five months ago…"

* * *

_ "Come on! Let's go in here!" I cried, leading Corey in, laughing, by the hand, despite the threat of our looming Finals. Rushing into a street-side café, surrounded by the aroma of baked goods, we bought the treats for ourselves with or measly college earnings before settling down outside. _

_ "Can you believe it?" Corey mused as I turned my attention to him, away from the sweet delicacy in my hand. "The school year's already just about over. Almost whole year we've known each other." He locked kind, deep, dark brown eyes on me. "Remember when we first met, when we really got to know each other, in a place just like this?"_

_ I nodded, feeling the pleasant smile spread across my face. How could I forget? We'd both travelled from America to make it on our own studying abroad. It had been a few weeks since starting at the University when we agreed to meet with each other and collaborate on some work for class. It had started out as business, but after a few hours, honest conversation, and forgotten schoolwork, it had turned into something far more than that, something meaningful. "Of course," I finally responded, "It's something I'll remember forever."_

_ Corey smiled and leaned closer in response. Heat flowed through me like usual as the space between us narrowed and I could feel the warm puffs of his breath hovering over my skin. Feelings of bliss fluttering through my chest, and I waited, only to find Corey staring past me, deep in thought. My forehead creased in concern. "What are you looking at? What's wrong?" I whispered across the few inches of air between us, beginning to turn around._

_ Midway, I felt a gentle hand on my cheek, and I looked back at him, confused at the complex look in his expression. "We need to go, now." He stood from the table, taking my hand and guiding me away from the café. After making our way from the place, I risked shooting a glance behind me, finding three burly-looking men trailing us by a distance, cracking scarred knuckles though their faces remained still as stone in deep, angry scowls. _

_ "Who are they?" I asked, turning to face forward again, having no desire to see such callous faces any longer than necessary._

_ "I don't know," he replied tersely, "but if they're following us like that it can't be good." Without warning, I could hear the pace of the footsteps behind us began to change. Not needing to look back for even a moment, I knew exactly what was happening as my heart began pumping in a faster, more insistent rhythm, sending the chilling flow of adrenaline through my veins. Quickly, I glanced up to find Corey's normally peaceful eyes now clouded with fear. "Run," he whispered, and we did._

_ Down the narrow streets and different alleys we sprinted in no real direction besides away, but, much to my terror, the once distant footsteps continued sounding closer and closer as our attackers shortened the gap between us. Suddenly, I felt Corey pull us to a stop in a random, empty side street. "Why-"_

_ "I need you to keep going, get somewhere safe. I'm staying here, making sure they can't get to you."_

_ "No! You can't-!"_

_ "Please," he begged now, eyes shining despite the long shadows of the tall buildings, "do this for me. I love you, and I wouldn't ever be able to live with myself if I let something happen to you." At that, he pulled me in close, laying his lips on mine, but not in the gentle way I had come to associate with him. Instead, this was desperate, passionate, in a way we had never tried before, only because this could be our last chance. Mirroring his emotions, I tried longingly to hold on as long as I could, but, much too soon, he pulled away. "Go," he breathed pressing something into my hand. But it couldn't be over, I didn't want it to be, I couldn't let it._

_ "Don't do this, please," I pleaded with him as I could hear my voice cracking, but I knew his already knew what his answer would be._

_ "I swear, I don't want to leave you either, but if somebody gets hurt, I won't let it be you." The thugs were coming closer now, and I knew that our time was up. He gave me one last rueful smile. "Whatever happens, I'll always be with you," and he walked calmly toward the three approaching figures while I tore myself painfully from the scene, running in the opposite direction. Towards life, towards safety. Towards loneliness, towards grief. But I couldn't make it far enough to entirely drown out the sounds of a deadly fight as the hot tears streamed down my cheeks._

* * *

I sighed as the spray from the river sprinkled over me, fine droplets hanging in the air. "People started telling me that there were other things to live for, that good things would come again, but I couldn't bring myself to believe that. Not after the police hardly investigated and convinced everybody that it didn't matter. But it did- he did- and nobody cared." My throat tightened again, but this time in anger for the authorities and those heartless murderers rather than grief. They are the ones to blame for everything being the way it is. The tightness alleviated itself slightly as I fingered the object he had pressed into my hand in those last moments. "These are the last things I have from him." I revealed the cards-_his _cards-, pulling them from my back pocket and cradling them in my palms.

"I can't believe that all 'appened ta you. That's 'orrible. No one deserves somethin' like that to 'appen to 'em." Valon tried to comfort me to no avail. It was all I could do to nod my head in answer, lost again in my own thoughts from having to relive that nightmare once again. "But what are ya doin' out 'ere all alone? Isn't your family back 'ome ta comfort you?"

I felt my muscles tense involuntarily at the mention. "I don't want to talk about them."

Respecting my wishes, he dropped the subject, allowing the sound of rushing water to envelop us. Eventually, Valon stood, his posture exuding confidence as he looked down at me, and offered me his hand. "You wanna come with me?"

"What?" I sputtered, entirely taken aback. That was the last thing I had expected.

"I was just wonderin' if ya might wanna leave with me. Beats staying 'ere all by yourself."

He was right; there was no arguing what he had said. But could I really bear to leave this city, leave the place I'd explored with Corey, behind me already? Was that really right? Almost like abandoning the one person who had truly loved and cared for me. "I don't know, Valon, it's just…" I trailed off.

"Trust me, I get it," he explained gently as a barely perceptible sadness momentarily marred his features. "But this place'll be better. I promise." Seeing the warmth in his face, now partly shadowed by his chocolate brown hair, I couldn't help but want to trust him, believe he could help me in every way possible. He understood what was going on and offered me a chance no one else even bothered to give me. Though it was a chance I would have never normally  
considered, desperation truly made people do things differently, act on impulses and whims, take such chances. Feeling there was really only one choice, I gave him my hand, allowing him to pull me up, the light evident in his eyes. "Come on; let's go," he finished, leading me up the steps to a pristine yellow motorcycle. Stepping up to the machine and lifting the kickstand deftly with his foot, he eventually tore his focus from it to regard me. "Ever ridden before?"

"I have," I answered simply, not delving into further details as I had no desire to lose my composure in front of him more than I already had. Equally unceremoniously (on the outside at least), I extracted the helmet from my bag, the place I had always kept it in case of those times when he would show unexpectedly to take me on an unplanned joyride around Paris.

"Got your own?"

I shook my head. "I know how to drive one, but I never needed my own." The words stung in my chest at knowing such times were over, but, apparently, I hid it well enough this time.

"Then I guess tha' means you're ridin' with me." He smiled slyly at the prospect before pulling his goggles from their place in his spiky hair and sliding his helmet on, prompting me to follow suit. Mounting the bike easily, I stopped halfway as my hands reached out to anchor myself to the person in front of me, remembering then that this was not the person who normally sat in that spot. Valon, noticing my hesitation, turned to see what the problem was. "Don' worry," he laughed slightly, "It's alright." Sure of himself, he guided my hands, and I reluctantly wrapped my arms around his muscular form. From there, I had only a few moments to marvel at the awkwardness before the familiar burst of adrenaline and gust of wind distracted me entirely.


	2. Chapter 2: Initiation and Change

**Finally, Chapter 2 is up! It's been taking so long to type and edit all of this, I'm just glad I got it done. Which reminds me, I can't promise regular updates on this story; life unfortunately has a funny tendency to get in the way of writing fanfiction. Anyways, just a note, I have no idea how Dartz's temple in season 4 is set up, so I took some creative license... and made most of it up. With any luck it at least made some sense. Disclaimer's the same as last time and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Initiation and Change

_Dark brown eyes bored straight into my soul, pleading wordlessly with me, fear entirely evident in their gaze. We were again back in that humble café along the streets of Paris, the sweet smell of the shops mixing with the bitter odor of live cigarettes. Old and modern architecture met in the form of elegant churches reminiscent of the one I remembered from home standing next to the vividly colorful awnings that highlighted the vibrant stores of the city I had chosen as a safe haven. The scents and sights comforted me, odd mix though they were, told me I was exactly where I belonged. _

_Except, something nagged at the back of my conscious, trying to tell me that something here wasn't right, sending an uneasy ripple through my stomach, a feeling I repressed. Finally, he spoke in that deep, resonating voice, the desperation having risen to great enough extremes within. "Please," Corey begged with me, "you can't hold onto this forever. You'll need to keep going even if I can't find you again. Be strong on your own, the way I know you've learned" He eyed the dangerous trio behind us who had appeared so suddenly. However, I refused to let our picturesque afternoon be ruined by a few thugs; enough of my life had already been spent in misery and I didn't want to go on again trying to find solace only within myself, trusting nobody. From behind, the trio approached threateningly, and Corey went on trying to make me change my mind, to go somewhere else with him, but this time I refused to budge, refused to let myself leave him to face those three on his own. It was a mistake I knew I would only regret._

_The pain in his eyes grew, changing the expression I had come to know over our time in one another's company. "You know you can't stay right 'ere forever." I narrowed my eyes as his voice too began gradually changing into another. "Taylor," his voice began fading like a specter in my past, "Ya 'ave ta wake up…"_

* * *

Groggily and feeling the sleep-induced stiffness hinder my limbs, my senses returned to me as I reentered harsh reality from the guilt-ridden situations of my dream worlds. Unwilling to open up to the light yet, I shifted my body to find a more comfortable position, expecting the warm, pleasant content of sheets back in my Paris room, only to be greeted by cold, hard, unyielding metal beneath my shoulder. With a start, I sat up, eyes wide and heart racing.

Where was I? What was I doing here? Had I been kidnapped? Whipping my head around in nothing short of a panic, I attempted to take in my surroundings until my gaze fell upon a familiar face. Valon. My pulse lowered to normal, and I couldn't help but wonder at the somewhat alarming amount of trust I'd given to someone who I met less than a day ago; despite the short time I'd known him, that time somehow felt as though it were longer. He stood calmly next to his bike, watching me amusedly from where I presume he had called me from my slumber, bringing back relief with the memories of yesterday. The motorcycle ride from Paris, getting into the back of this cargo plane, falling into my fretful, nightmare-filled sleep.

"Mornin'," he greeted me with an easy smile. "No bad dreams, I 'ope?" he asked lightheartedly.

"Yeah, right," I mumbled under my breath as he busied himself with his motorcycle, too preoccupied to register my mutters, "I wish."

"You'd best start getting' ready ta go," he told me without looking up. "We're gonna be leavin' in a couple minutes."

"But," I concentrated on the motions of the plane, feeling the vibrations and turbulence beneath my feet. "We could've only barely started descending! We need to wait more than just a couple minutes!"

A wide, almost childish grin spread across his features, eyes lighting up in pure delight. "Oh, you're gonna love this!"

I stared back at him skeptically. What was that supposed to mean? Before I had the chance to ask, he gestured me over to his side, flattening his spiky hair underneath his helmet. Straddling his bike, he pulled his goggles down over his eyes, readying himself, but for what exactly? "Come on, jus' like last time,"he joked though the lingering suspicion refused to leave me. "Don' worry; it's safe. An' I can't be responsible for leavin' you 'ere." Harboring no desire to stay on this plane alone, I mounted the bike behind Valon, my arms around him as equally awkward as before. "Ready?" he asked, though my answer wouldn't have mattered as the back hatch opened, propelling the wind violently around us.

As if my confusion wasn't deep enough, the bike began rolling toward the open air as I instinctively tightened my arms. What was he doing? We were going to fall out at this rate! But then, to my absolute horror, I felt the rolling accelerate, and, before I had time to yell or even think, the solid ground disappeared as we flew, or rather fell, through the air. Speeding toward the ever-nearing earth, all odd thoughts of intimacy aside, I pulled closer to Valon, burying my face in my back and squeezing my eyes shut. I normally had no fear of heights, but I didn't exactly want to see the land grow around me or consider how hard we would hit it when we inevitably would. At the same time, I clenched my teeth together, stifling the scream that threatened to escape as the icy wind stung at my cheeks.

Finally, none too soon in my opinion, we reached the surface of the earth, the wheels absorbing most of the shock as I opened my eyes with the painful jolt to blue skies and rolling water all around. Were we on an island?

Rolling slowly to a stop, Valon turned around to face me for my reaction as I loosened my near death-grip on him, now overly conscious of the close contact. "So, wha'd ya think?"

You've got to be kidding me," I replied, breathless and exasperated. "You're completely crazy. I mean," I looked back to the now empty sky, "seriously? You enjoy doing that?"

"Well, yeah. Ya get used to it after a while; kinda fun really. You're gonna 'ave ta learn 'ow ta do it yourself soon anyway, mate."

"Yeah right 'I'll get used to it," I scoffed, but something else he had said still caught my attention. "Wait, what do you mean I have to learn?" Without answering me, Valon restarted his bike, lapsing into silence as my unease grew. "Valon, where are you taking me?"

Finally, he responded as we turned to the middle of the island, climbing the pathway up a giant spire, headed for the top and whatever lay waiting there. "We're goin' t' see me boss," he began explaining, some of the usual jovial attitude I had come to associate with him vanishing. "Dartz 'as 'elped us all, an' 'e can do the same for you."

I would've given him a questioning look had I been staring at more than the back of his head. Who was this Dartz, and who else made up this "us" he was talking about? Questions raced in my head, waiting to be answered as we pulled up to a huge, magnificent building, not unlike the ancient temples that archaeologists were often known for uncovering. Walking through the doorway, which was covered with intricate, swirling designs, I couldn't help but wonder at how modern science could have overlooked such a priceless piece of history. Despite my almost comical gawking, Valon led, or almost dragged, me by the hand down the long hall where the dazzling waters beyond the pillars to our right entranced me with their bright sparkle.

"What, Valon, another one?" a voice mocked unexpectedly from the shadows. My chaperone froze, dropping my hand and blue eyes glaring toward the darkened hallways to our left as I too searched for the owner of the mysterious voice. Finding the slight figure outlined in the darkness told me little more than one thing. Apparently this tall, slim redhead with gray eyes was not someone Valon was hoping to see.

Grumbling with evident annoyance, Valon turned to face him and, to no surprise, proceeded to offer insult. "Real big words comin' from the man who likes playin' with dolls, Alister." A small smirk crossed his lips with the apparently below-the-belt taunt as the redhead -Alister- stormed away, clearly pissed-off and likely planning some sort of brutal revenge.

Entirely lost on what the two could possibly be talking about, I looked hopelessly to Valon for answers as he denied me again. "Don' worry 'bout 'im," he joked, resuming our walk down to wherever our intended destination lay. "'sides, we're almost there anyways." I did nothing but nod and continue to eye the unbelievably beautiful hall until we stopped in front of another door, just as elaborately decorated as its counterpart in the front. As I slowly regained my wits about me, Valon placed his hand on its stone surface. "Well, 'ere we are," he said, pushing it open with surprising ease, "Master Dartz is waitin' for ya."

Still somewhat dumbfounded, I wandered in without uttering a word and never even noticed the door slip shut behind me. Torches lit by green fire spontaneously burst to life on the walls, revealing some of the finer details of this place. Tablets, stone tablets about twice the size of a playing card composed the entire floor, walls, and ceiling, each with a unique carving of a frightened person within its bounds, frozen in an attempt to escape. Trying to make some logical sense of this place, I spun around, my eye catching no other adornments in this or the darkened end of the room which could help or hinder me in the process. What sort of twisted place was this?

"Welcome, Miss Fairfax," a lilting voice echoed through the room, bouncing across the stone to increase in it volume. My heart stopped in icy cold fear as I managed to resist from adding my own voice to the cacophony. Rotating a violent 180 degrees, I almost couldn't believe what had suddenly changed in front of me. The formerly dark side of the room, now lit by two tall torches of orange flame, revealed a stone face stretching from floor to ceiling, as well as the teal-haired man kneeled to face it. "Come closer, child," he spoke without turning. "I am only here to help. Why, I would never harm one already in so much pain." Without much hesitation, I stepped closer to the mysterious figure, enchanted by his caring, fatherly voice that I couldn't help but find myself trusting. After all, this could only be Dartz, the man Valon had brought me to see. The man who could help me eradicate my demons of the past. Make me strong against the sting of loss. Help me find revenge against those who had wronged me and rid them from my memory.

"How do you know me?" was all I could manage given the sheer enormity of the situation.

"There is little I am unaware of," he answered mysteriously. "Most importantly, I know why you are here: the loss of a loved one correct?"

I nodded stiffly to disguise my shock at his accuracy, but also to try and restrict the emotions, the despair, that always accompanied the mere thought of that day. No need to break down right here, right now. "Yes," I answered him curtly, "someone very close to me, more than anyone else I know." I went no further into the details, not exactly wanting to conjure up the dreadful images, and figuring that if he knew as much as he claimed, there was no need for me to.

"Yes, he was your guardian, your protector from evil," he said, finally now standing to face me as I inhaled quickly, not only from his statement, but from the sight of his eyes: one green, one yellow. "I possess a way for you to take revenge, avenge your beloved's name. That is what you want, is it not?"

"Of course I do. Those murderers ruined my life, and I just want to make it right for what they did. I want to feel like I'm strong again," I stopped, knowing that to continue would end disastrously for me.

Dartz smiled lightly, but I couldn't read his emotions behind it. "Come up here. Let me rid you of the nightmares, dampen the grief, offer you the means to take your revenge." And an invisible thread tugged at me, made me obey by kneeling at his feet out of respect, though I was not aware of any conscious decision on my part to do so. Raising a hand, Dartz placed finger on my forehead, reciting what I could understand to be an ancient chant in order to infuse the power of something called the Orichalcos inside me.

As he finished the ritual, an unknown force whipped my head back with a spark of green, and I could feel the noticeable change within be, something only described as a hardness, a new determination, a new drive. Seemingly by magic, a blue-green duel disk materialized on my left wrist while, simultaneously, a swirling, silver ring appeared on my finger, cradling a glittering, dark green stone. _A fragment of the Orichalcos stone_, a voice in the back of my head explained as I stepped back. As far as I knew, I would have never known such an obscure fact. Dartz watched me with amusement before offering words of advice. "Do not be afraid," he spoke kindly, again in the way a father should. "The Initiation grants you knowledge of the Orichalcos and its great powers, enabling you to use it to its full potential."

Steadily, I stood, oddly unshaken by the unusual happenings of the day, and I wasn't about to question it. I was just anxious to have some time to sort things out on my own. Before I turned to exit, I thanked Dartz shortly, but did not make it more than a few feet before I was stopped.

"Miss Fairfax," the Atlantean addressed me, and it wasn't a question.

"Yes, Master Dartz?" I found myself naturally referring to him as Valon had earlier.

"I do not wish for you to be under the impression that I am not aware of your entire past. I know of the situation regarding your family." My muscles stiffened at the reminder. "I see that you do not wish to speak of it, however; I only wished for you to understand."

"This will be kept private?"

"If you so wish, but it may be wise to keep in mind that they may also not be so open to discussing their pasts either, and it is not my place to tell you."

"Then I'll remember that," and I made my way to the door, pulling the heavy thing to slip out into the breath of fresh air which blew in from the open view of the sea, through the columns and banister. Staring down and leaning casually against one of said columns stood Valon, arms crossed and spiky brown hair dancing in the slight breeze. As I approached, sapphire eyes met my brown ones.

"'ow'd it go?"

"Fine, I guess," I answered, noticing, for the first time, the stone set in his own ring, larger and sturdier looking than mine. "I think I just need some time to figure this all out."

"Course," he nodded, "I-,"

"Outta my way, pipsqueak," a blonde woman demanded, shoving me roughly against the banister. Just as I regained my balance, ready to retort, the form storming away, high heels clicking against the stone, sparked a memory, something from the programs Corey and I would watch on the TV.

"Mai Valentine?" I questioned what she was doing here before the pieces began falling into place. "Is she that 'other one' you brought here?" But Valon was no longer listening to me. Instead, he stared down the hall longingly as Mai made her way out, a hopeful look on his face. Rather, no, it was something far deeper than than longing or hope. Love. Unrequited love at that, from what I could tell by Mai's cold and superior attitude, whether Valon knew it yet or not. Or, then again, perhaps he was just unwilling to admit that to himself. Unwilling to open himself to the pain of her rejection.

Seeing the disappointment cross his features as she left, prompting him to mutter something about "tha' bloke Joey Wheeler", I placed a hand on his shoulder, bringing a fraction of his attention back on me. "Thank you for everything," I said, trying to communicate the extent of my gratitude in a meager handful of words. "Really, it means a lot to me." I let my hand slip away as I took an adjoining hallway to find a room for myself.

Letting myself into one of the nearly empty spaces, I lowered to the floor, my back resting against the bed. Rummaging through the backpack I had nearly forgotten about during the past couple hours, I retrieved the two decks, laying mine on the ground at my side and holding Corey's, almost as I did during those last few moments at the river. Except, then, I flipped through his deck in grief; now I did it with a purpose and a single card in mind. _Black Luster Soldier: Envoy of the Twilight_: his favorite and most treasured card, the one that meant the most to him. Holding it alone brought back the memories of our matches when he would play the card, showing off the energetic and competitive side of him that I came to enjoy in my constant companion. Grasping at the happy moments, I slid the card onto the top of my deck before laying the all cards on the bedside table. Without rising, I closed my eyes and tilted my head upwards, hoping for a moment's peace. Honestly, I should've known better.

"Taylor?" the Australian accented voice came from the doorway.

"Yeah, Valon?" I didn't open my eyes, hardly moved a muscle, tying to let my mind rest for once.

"Look, I'm righ' sorry I didn' show ya 'round 'ere." Without looking, I could hear the apologetic tone of voice and knew I couldn't push him to explain himself. I know what I saw back there and it wasn't right to blame him, punish him for something like that.

"Don't worry yourself over it. I found my way here, right? It's fine."

"No, it's not," he paused uncharacteristically, long enough for me to quit staring at the back of my eyelids and forget the lull of fatigue in order to find him leaning against the doorframe.

"Valon, is something wrong?" Judging by the look on his face, he was surely withholding something from me, though I couldn't imagine what or why. I wasn't about to break down at the slightest provocation, not anymore. "You clearly came here to tell me something, and you can say it. I can handle it."

His knowing look challenged my confidence, but he proceeded to explain nonetheless. "Well, Dartz usually 'as us upgrade our decks. We've got this 'uge room full o' cards to replace 'em with, but I know your cards mean a lot ta ya, so you don' 'ave to come wi' me," he finished hurriedly, but I wasn't paying much attention by that point, too busy digesting what he had said.

He was right. My cards did mean a lot to me, even more so now than they had when I first bought them. Only a few days –a few hours- ago, the thought of losing a single card and the memories it harbored would have sent me further into the endless pit of overwhelming emotions. Willingly giving one up would have ripped me apart piece by painful piece until I was left with nothing save the tortuous guilt. But now, the Orichalcos was on my side, reducing the grief from a sharp stab to a dull, barely-there ache. Maybe then, I should do something, change something. It might be best to surrender a few cards, sever the ties that held me down, bound me to the past that I didn't want to suffer anymore. Maybe it was time to move on.

Unsure of what to make of my silence, Valon stood up straight, detaching himself from the wall, making to leave. At least until I found myself swiping the cards off the table and calling for him to wait as I hastened to his side. Immediately his cheery energy returned in full force, making me wonder at his ability to turn it on and off when the situation called for it. "Makes me kinda wonder why ya decided ta come. Or did ya jus' wanna spend more time wi' me?"

"Very funny, but I'll let you think whatever you want." Though, truthfully, I had no objections to his presence. Some odd, unexplainable feeling in the back of my mind made it feel like I had known him for longer than only a day, made it feel like I haven't been entirely alone all along.


	3. Chapter 3: Cold Revenge

**Hooray for holiday vacations! Without tests and all that nonsense I was able to get this chapter done pretty quickly, but... it's not exactly one of my favorites. I just needed it to sort out some parts of the plot and get the rest of the story going the way I want it to. That and I'm not really the best person at writing out duels or any parts of them either. The good news is that the story should get better after this and into the later chapters. Disclaimer's same as before and feel free to review! It would be greatly appreciated!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Cold Revenge

The day had finally come, the one I had joined this organization to experience. Dartz had called me into the Soul Room earlier this morning and, having noticed my dueling skills improve with the help of Valon and a few new cards, assigned me my first mission. And I couldn't be more pleased.

Since then I had returned to my room, readying for my task ahead: checking my deck one last time and mentally preparing myself with a hardened resolve and winning strategies. Satisfied, I slid my deck into my duel disk before pulling open the door, grabbing my helmet and balancing it under my arm as I exited. Almost immediately, I bumped into Valon who looked me over questioningly, obviously aware that I was about to leave but uninformed as to why. "Taylor? Where're ya goin'?"

"To get revenge on the bastards who killed my boyfriend," I answered harshly, trying only to keep my merciless mask in place.

"Course. I shoulda known," he laughed a little in an attempt to lighten the mood before turning serious himself. "There's a bike waiting out front for ya. Dark blue; you'll see it." I nodded, suddenly glad now that I had run into him at all if only because his presence somehow reassured me, gave me a confidence that my own preparation and the Orichalcos stone on my finger together couldn't offer. With that, I continued on my way, but stopped once again at the unexpected feel of his calloused palm around my arm. Turning back, I found the worry etched onto his features. "Good luck, an' be careful out there. I'd better see you back 'ere soon."

"Don't worry," I assured him quietly, letting my stony will soften and drop at his genuine concern. "I won't be gone long, I promise." But he didn't release me immediately, instead searching my expression with inquisitive, bright blue eyes assuring himself that I was telling the truth, that I wouldn't just leave and never return. Under his scrutiny, I felt my hand lift towards my neckline, fingering the golden cross pendant hanging around my neck, a nervous habit I had developed at some point over the years. Perceptively, his eyes caught my movement, watching it with unexplained interest before finally releasing me. Lingering for a moment longer, I left without another word, having nothing left to say and the silence communicating more than I could have conjured with my voice. Sometimes the silence truly did speak louder than words, for now I felt sure of my ability to take charge of my own fate, thanks to my newfound strength and the Seal of Orichalcos on my side.

* * *

The smell is what hit me first. Inhaling deeply the air that flew past as I rode my motorcycle, the characteristically slightly smoky bite confirmed that I was here. Paris, the first place I had felt truly at home. Automatically feeling comforted by familiar sights and sounds, I sped closer to the center of the city, to Historic Paris, the most beautiful place on the planet. Zooming to the city's heart, I still found myself unable to shake the same feeling of wonder I experienced the first day I'd arrived. Notre Dame, the Louvre, Bastille Square, the Eiffel Tower, the Arc de Triomphe. Almost without my knowing it, I rolled the bike to a stop in front of the last monument, craning my neck to gaze at the tall, extraordinary arch as a memory, none too distant, replayed itself.

It had only been shortly after we first met when we decided to go on what could be called our first official date. Already aware of my love for the city's rich history, he treated me to an exhilarating motorcycle ride through the town before settling under the shade of the magnificent, arched monument to Napoleon's prowess. There, he had introduced me to Duel Monsters, and I couldn't resist. Always up for a game of chance or strategy and magic with monsters, I near begged him to help me create a deck of my own. With a haphazardly assembled collection of cards, we would play in the same spot for that day and many others to follow; he would often claim victory from me at first, but we eventually became more evenly matched, sharpening the other's skills with our own vigorous and daring moves. Then there was the day when he revealed not only one ultra-powerful card, but two. Not just his _Black Luster Soldier_, but also a gift for me. Except, that wasn't all he planned to give, for as he handed the card to me, he leaned in closer, locking his lips onto mine tentatively at first but more confident, more sure as I responded in kind. All the while the setting Paris sun cast long shadows beneath a colorful, picturesque sky, framing the perfect moment with the city's perfect setting.

As the thoughts faded back once more, I shook my head as though it might provide some clarity and prevent my train of thought from continuing on to darker places. But hadn't Dartz's ceremony aided me in forgetting the past, or was it nothing more than my mind trying to play some sort of trick on me, just telling me the thing I wanted to hear? Knowing I couldn't wallow in despair, not here, not now, and with the Orichalcos holding me up, I sped down the streets without another thought on it.

Fortunately, it wasn't long before three disconcertingly familiar forms took shape before me. Effortlessly, the overpowering emotions that had built up inside of me over time froze instantly into a cold, hard lust for revenge, for justice, fueled from below by the raging, heated hatred and grief which sparked a blazing inferno within my mind. These creeps would pay, and pay dearly. That much was for certain. My patience would be rewarded, and Corey's death avenged soon enough when they suffered the same pain that I had been forced to fight plus much, much more. That was all they deserved.

"Hey, you!" I yelled at them across the now mere thirty feet of space between us. Finally now aware of my presence, they turned to catch only a glimpse of the flash of white headlights before running, entirely shattering any veil of innocence they had employed before. The corner of my lip pulled up mercilessly as I gave chase, more to taunt and tire them as I caught them with ease, swerving around them to effectively cut off their path. "Judging by your reaction," I began, dismounting and pulling my helmet off, "you boys must remember me."

"So what if we do!" the middle one, evidently their leader answered stupidly with a step forward.

"In that case then, you must surely remember what you did to my boyfriend," I went on calmly, pleased that I hadn't flinched at using the word so flippantly.

The two in the back began whispering to each other until their leader silenced them with a look.

"So you should realize by now that I wish to take my revenge."

All three began laughing. "Sorry, sweetheart, but its three against one. We could beat you senseless and take everything from you without even thinking."

"But what a cowardly move would that be?" I replied evenly. "Certainly you have more self-respect than that, though I think I may be thinking too highly of such low-rate criminals. Or are you just that afraid to lose?"

"Hey, we ain't cowards!" one of them retorted hotly.

"Then why don't I suggest a game of Duel Monsters? Three on one. If you win, you may rob me of my valuables, money, whatever you wish. But if I win, you three will pay dearly for your crimes."

"Fine," their leader announced as all three pulled out decks of weathered cards, pushing them into the duel disks they wore on their left. "But we've got all the powerful cards we could find! You're never gonna beat us, little girl!"

"I'll be nice and let you think whatever you want. I'm not worried, "I answered, activating my own duel disk, the playing field sliding out like a sword from its sheath, "but you should be."

"Whatever. I'm starting!" the leftmost one announced, drawing his first cards. They fell into step with each other, summoning an array of offences, demonic looking monsters intended to strike fear into the hearts of their opponents. Not that they fazed me as I brought forth my spellcasters, using their powerful effects in combination with my spells and traps to keep my life points safe.

That is, until I felt the slight tingle of power beneath my fingertips as I made ready to draw my next card. As I pulled it from my deck, I knew its identity long before laying eyes on its front. Only one card could radiate such pulsating power through no more than a touch. A smirk slid across my face.

"What's so funny?" one of the three, I'm not sure which, barked.

"Nothing at all. It's simply that this is the beginning of the end for you!" I raised the card high above my head, revealing its identity to my soon-to-be victims. "I play the Seal of Orichalcos!" A stronger wave of power surged through my entire being as my ring glowed brightly, heating to unnatural levels at the card's presence. I clenched my fists as pure energy bristled over my skin, flowed through my blood, set my mind to a hardened and cold resolve, thinking of no more than the three men before me falling for their actions. The raging fire lit behind my eyes as my vision cleared, enhanced now with heightened abilities. At the same time, my duel disk lit with a fluorescent green light, releasing a circle bound by ancient symbols and runes into the skies above us in an unparalleled light show. As it reached the ground, encompassing us, lines crisscrossed across the middle in the form of a six-pointed star, completing the seal as my opponents watched, silently dumbfounded.

Finally responding, the three pushed to the edge, attempting to escape, only to find the way blocked by a wall of pure energy encircling the field. They pounded their fists against it in vain, as if they might shatter it like glass. "What is this?!" they cried savagely, turning on me, gasping as I knew they found the image of the Seal imprinted on my forehead. "What kinda trick are you trying to pull?!"

"Oh, no, this is no trick," I informed them maliciously, the strength of the Orichalcos pulsing through my veins. "On the contrary, this is very, very real. Only the winner may escape, and those who are defeated will lose far more than just the duel, but their soul as well!"

* * *

The match was coming to an end; I could feel it, just knew it, and with the Sacred Seal on my side, victory for me was assured. Confident, I drew my next card and grinned fiercely. This was the final turns.

"Don't keep us guessing!" the leader taunted. "Cause we can't wait to steal from you too!"

"Then I'm sorry to disappoint you, but that won't be happening. Not today and not ever, for I sacrifice my Cosmos Queen and Neo Aqua Madoor! Now I can bring my ultimate spellcaster out to play, _Sorcerer of Black Magic_!" With a flourish, I set the card down, watching as my magician materialized before my eyes and brought back memories which would have surely distracted me had the adrenaline-like effects of ancient magic not been holding me. After all, this was more than just a powerful monster. It was Corey's gift to me that evening when we first kissed, endowing it with far more meaning than almost anything I had ever owned. Playing it had almost always guaranteed victory and seeing it had become a good omen of sorts.

Pulling surprisingly easily from the past, I continued with my winning strategy. "And now with my Cosmos Queen resting in the Graveyard, it has evened out the number of Light and Dark monsters, allowing me to special summon _Black Luster Soldier: Envoy of the Twilight_!" All at once, Corey's monster appeared, suddenly turning to lock eyes with me and offer a nod in a gesture all too familiar.

My breath caught in my throat for a second before I closed my eyes, clearing my mind of the delusions for that's all it could have been. A trick of the light and nothing more. It couldn't be more than a coincidence, could it?

I returned my focus to the duel at hand, dismissing the thought for now, albeit with a bit of difficulty. "It's all over for you! I play the magic card, _Lighting Vortex_!" and at the same time, all the monsters across from me shattered into tiny pieces, tumbling to the ground and fading into nothingness. "Now with so few life points left between the three of you, my last attack will wipe you out for good!"

"But I play my trap-!"

"Except it's too bad my sorcerer negates the activation of any trap cards. Say goodbye," I finished as my two monsters wiped out the rest of their life points.

"No!" they cried out, not quite in sync, falling to their knees as the Seal began closing in.

"And that's for what you did to me, to both of us!" I yelled lividly while they creamed in mortal agony, their souls ripped away from their bodies.

Soon enough the emerald lights vanished, as did the great power, leaving me with the residual warmth in my extremities and three empty shells, devoid of life and humanity. Unceremoniously, I dragged them into one of the ill-used and empty alleys where they wouldn't be discovered for a long time at least. Not that it mattered much anyways, I hadn't left any evidence to point back to me and would be long gone by the time anybody discovered them.

Satisfied for the first time in a long while, I left the alley, headed back for my bike. However, something caught my eye: three cards laid face down on the paved street. Kneeling down, I flipped them over, smiling viciously, triumphantly, at the faces panicked and trapped behind the Seal. Wordlessly, I pocketed my trophies and rode off and away, my revenge finally served.


	4. Chapter 4: A Welcome Change

**So here is Chapter 4! This chapter, especially the second half, was really fun to write, being much lighter and happier than everything else. Really, it's one of the few chapters like this, so it was a nice change of pace. Same as with Dartz's temple, I don't quite remember the layout of the Paradius building so some of it is my own imagination. Also, there is a slight deviation from canon, but nothing major. Disclaimer's the same, but I also don't own Lord of the Rings (that'll make sense eventually). Hope you enjoy, and reviews would be greatly valued!**

* * *

Ch 4: A Welcome Change

Unfamiliar buildings raced past me as my mind strained to decipher the look of someplace important, the place I was expected to find, though I had no true idea of what it was, or where exactly it might be. I could only assume it was someplace that had to do with Dartz. After all, the pilot dropped me here instead of the temple, despite the fact that I had been trying to work up enough gall to make that insane leap from the sky.

I shuddered again at the thought. In truth, I was glad to be here instead.

Eventually, a tall, business-type building loomed over me, an unsettling recognition ringing like an alarm in my awareness.

This had to be it.

Reaching the front of the structure, I pushed open the tinted glass door as a rush of air-conditioned wind hit me in the face. In front of me was laid out an expansive lobby room. Leather chairs and couches sat in each corner, surrounding shiny wooden tables supported by fancily carved legs. Flat screen televisions stood along the outside of the room along with multiple desks, each piled with official-looking documents and laptops. Overhead lights cast an almost ethereal white glow through the space as small, welcoming lamps created their own circle of warm yellow light. Only a center aisle remained unfurnished, leading to two elevators on the other end.

Without any more doubts as to my location, I began to make my way down the middle, spotting two men deep in conversation to my right. Alister, I reminded myself, and a blonde haired, strongly built man. _Raphael_, the voice in my head informed me. Neither acknowledged my presence as I pressed the button for the elevator, though I was sure they were both aware of my arrival. After a short while, the usual annoying ding caught my attention and I stepped into the cabin of the elevator, bumping into someone in the process.

"Taylor?" I heard Valon ask incredulously as I turned to find a better view, and he suddenly, completely unexpectedly, pulled me tightly towards him. Words failed me as my mind tried to process what had happened though, admittedly, it wasn't the first time I'd been confused in the past week alone. But, lucky for me, he never seemed to be at a loss for words. "You're back," he said as the door closed again.

"What? I was only gone a couple of days."

"Well, you said you'd be back 'ere soon, and you 'ad ta 'andle those blokes on your own."

"Oh, come on," I countered and slid out of his grip in order to more easily see him. "Have some faith in me. Besides, I do know how to take care of myself, you know."

"Jus' wanted to make sure you were safe, is all." He pressed the button for the eighth floor. "Where were ya anyways?"

"I stayed in Paris an extra day to pick up a couple things. And, I don't know, it just felt right for some reason, especially with everything that's happened."

He nodded in understanding before glancing at the flashing numbers indicating the floor. Five, six. "Ya know, since I'm 'ere, I might as well show you where you can stay," he changed the subject to lighten the mood. "I'd assume tha's wha' you were comin' up 'ere for anyways. Unless, of course," he looked to me, grinning easily, "You were comin' ta see me."

I punched him lightly on the shoulder as the door opened to the eighth floor. "Don't flatter yourself," I replied jokingly as we walked out, unable to keep from laughing a little.

"I can't 'elp it!" he offered, raising his arms in mock surrender as we stepped out and continued on our way.

"Yeah, that much is obvious," I remarked, "but maybe you can fill me in on anything I've missed."

"Not much ta really tell. Mai dueled tha' bloke Joey Wheeler. It was lookin' preety good for 'er, but 'is friend the Pharaoh figured if they tied neither o' 'em would lose their souls." He shrugged nonchalantly. "Wheeler pulled it off. Said 'e didn' want 'er soul taken."

I nodded. "I guess that makes sense." And it did. Given what I had heard about him, it wasn't at all out of character. As much as I didn't much appreciate Mai and her attitude, I could imagine him considering her a friend.

"Yeah, jus' seems kinda weird tha' 'e didn' wanna win though."

"What's wrong with that? True, nothing's wrong with winning, I agree, but he probably thought there are some things more important, like her." And I knew for certain; bonds like that wouldn't break easily. Even now I would do anything, win a battle or throw a match, for Corey and my memories of him being strong as they were.

"You've got a point there, but I guess I grew up thinkin' differently than you did," Valon contemplated before stopping in front of a door. "Anyways, 'ere we are. Everythin' you left back at the temple's in there too."

"Thanks, Valon." I twisted the doorknob and pressed against the wood, slipping into the room for a bit of blissful quiet.

* * *

A couple of hours passed in peaceful silence as I receded into another world entirely, one which had offered me comfort as a lonely child trying to escape my parents and had become an unfailing sanctuary of sorts as I grew older, one which I immersed myself in often. The thick, worn volume laid flopped open welcomingly in my lap, expertly written words sucking me into the fantastical lands of Middle Earth. Kingdoms nestled between rolling green hills and journeys of great heroes played like a hypnotic movie in my mind's eye as I could almost imagine smelling the natural, sweet air instead of the sterility of the Paradius building. At least I could, until the door flew open with a violent crash. My head snapped up at the sound, thoroughly startled out of my daydream, to find a fairly excitable-looking Australian standing in the doorway, a soda bottle dangling from his fingertips.

Should that worry me?

I shut the heavy book, feeling the pages collapse in on each other and laid it on the bed I had been laying on, raising an eyebrow nonchalantly in his direction. Leaning against the headboard and crossing my arms, I had to ask the obvious, "What's gotten you all excited?"

The already wide grin on his face grew exponentially, and his eyes glinted in unconcealed glee and anticipation. But for what? "I saw somethin' online; thought it looked kinda fun."

"And you need me to babysit you?" I answered sarcastically, smirking a little in jest.

"No, course not!" he retorted, on the defensive side before switching back to a casual tone of voice. "Jus' thought ya might wanna enjoy this, 'specially since you 'aven't 'ad me for company these past few days."

I shook my head, deciding to ignore his cocky, arrogant self-flattery. "And why are you asking me, someone you've barely known for a week, if I want to join you in this… whatever you're doing?" Some odd feeling touched the edge of my awareness at that last statement, but I didn't dwell on it. I'd since learned that living in the past usually didn't end well, hard though it was sometimes to forget. "Why aren't you asking Mai? And don't think I haven't noticed," I added, seeing the slight surprise register on his face. "I may not have been here long, but you don't exactly hide it all too well."

"Figured she wouldn', ya know, appreciate this all too much. I 'ave a feelin' you might though."

"How would you know what I like doing?"

"I think you know that, Taylor," he answered cryptically, leaving me to wonder why everyone here felt so inclined to always speak in riddles.

"In that case, how about you just show me, then?" I inquired, exasperated, and coming to terms with the fact that I would never get a straight answer in this place.

"See? I knew you'd wanna come." He leaned against the corner of the doorframe, a rather triumphant look on his face as I stood with a sigh and headed towards him.

"Fine, you win. Now why don't you tell me where we're going? I think I deserve at least that much."

He guided me down the labyrinth-like hallways, deciding to answer me directly for once. "I gotta 'ead back to the kitchen for something," he said, swinging the soda bottle dangerously and directing a sly smile at me. "Then we're goin' ta the only room in 'ere I'm allowed to make a mess."

Frowning, I pondered over his words before realizing what exactly he meant. "Valon, the bathroom wasn't made for you to deliberately destroy!"

"Then that's too bad, 'cause I'm doin' this anyways. Besides, I don' think you or Raphael'd like me ta do this in either o' your rooms, and Alister'd kill me if I tried," he confirmed over his shoulder, entering the kitchen and snatching something off the table before I could get a good look at it.

Only a few minutes later, he ushered me into the tile-floored bathroom, following just a few steps behind. Putting a fair distance between himself and the door, Valon kneeled down to set the bottle on the floor, letting loose a muttered string of curses as he tried and failed to twist off the stubborn plastic cap. Off to the side, I watched amusedly the unusual, albeit entertaining, struggle. Much to my dismay, I could only observe in peace for so long before the piercing clack of high heels on linoleum echoed off the walls. Valon too looked up from his task at the sound, though his crystal clear blue eyes held only a shadow of the interest they used to for the approaching woman.

As if on cue, long blonde trellises came into view, a cold voice ringing out blaringly against the relative quiet. "What do you two losers think you're doing?" Hard, callous violet eyes met my own vicious glare as I scowled back at her.

From the corner of my eye, I noticed Valon moving to say something undeservingly kind to her, but I beat him to it. "Enjoying ourselves, not that you'd care or understand. So how about you just go on your way and we'll leave you alone," I pointed out sharply.

An indignant fire lit her once stoic expression. "How dare you treat me like that!"

"What gives you the right to think you're better than me?" I countered calmly, for her sudden outburst now appeared simply frivolous. Like some petty argument.

"The fact that I am!" Mai said self-assuredly, as if that might convince me to believe her, but I rolled my eyes. How could anyone stand her?

"Think whatever you want." At that, she left in a livid huff, storming further down the hall. Good riddance. If she wasn't about to be thankful to those who had helped her, she didn't deserve anything in return.

"Surprised me a bit there, mate," the cockney accent interrupted my thoughts. "Didja really mean you thought you're better than Mai?"

"No, not the way she thought I meant; frankly I just did that so she'd quit bugging us. How's that surprise you?"

"Guess I just wasn' expectin' it is all."

The familiar cool metal of the pendant pressed against my fingertips, bringing back a shade of memory as it- for some odd reason- usually did, but this time without the ominous warning it often carried. That, and this time, being in someone else's presence, led me to try to reach for it, only to find the thought closer to the surface, yet still just out of reach. "Let's just say I had to learn how to stand up for myself as a kid."

"Yeah, I can see that," he said, returning to trying to twist the bottle cap in a futile attempt, his other hand squeezing the already over-pressurized bottle. I could see the imminent disaster, but would it be right to tell him, or let him learn from experience?

A sharp crack of the seal informed me that Valon had accomplished his task, completely unaware of what was to come. "Finally-," he announced, cut off by the sudden airy stream of soda blasting in his face and the carbonated liquid oozing out onto his hand. He stood abruptly as if shocked by a bolt of electricity, though, admittedly, with his unruly hair, it wasn't too much of a stretch. "Aw, bloody-," he muttered, spotting me and recognizing my barely concealed merriment. "'ey, this isn' funny!" he cried, though there was no real ire behind his words. "You knew this'd 'appen!" As if we were children again, he began flicking droplets of the sugary drink in my direction, trying to make me pay for my actions.

"Valon, stop!" I dodged his assaults swiftly, finding myself lucky when his hands had dried enough to force him into ceasing his attacks and instead curl and uncurl his semi-dry fingers, feeling their stickiness.

"Fine," he conceded, pulling out a packet of candy. Mentos. Of course. I should have known. "'cause you're gonna get pretty wet soon anyways." Before I could even think of protesting, he ripped open the paper wrapping and dumped a few of the round mints into the bubbling drink. I braced myself as Valon retreated to my side, barely in time. Hardly a second later, the bubbles intensified, turning the drink a foaming white and sending a stream of sugary water erupting from the bottle mouth, bringing a rain of soda down upon us. We both tried in vain to shield ourselves from the downpour, throwing our arms above our heads even though such a thing could never have made a difference. And neither of us could hold back our hysterical laughter as we were splattered with fat droplets. It was the first time in months that I'd genuinely, truly laughed, and even though it was with someone else this time, it was a welcome change.


End file.
